


The Work of Time

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, metions of depression, multiple AUs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: More oneshots from tumblr, this one featuring everyone's favorite Black Knight!





	1. Troubled Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Man I fixed this a little bit bc instead of taking writing seriously, half of this was written like everything else and the other half was like,... strange. Don't worry, its better now.

“I already told you, please leave me alone.” That was all the reply you gave to the knocking at the door, not even bothering to turn towards it as you lie in bed. It was probably Alfonse or Sharena, anyways, worried about you due to the kindness in their hearts.

“Heh, what did I do to deserve them? I mess up so often, let the heroes get hurt, or my tactics fail… Goodness, and they call me the legendary summoner…” You simply pulled the comforter up higher over your head. Whoever was knocking was persistent, though. And the wood didn’t sound so pleased, they must be strong whoever they are.

“Please, please just go away. Don’t you understand the meaning of ‘alone’?” You groaned, rolling out of bed, indecent or not, to answer the door.

“Summoner.” Oh. It’s Zelgius. Tall, imposing, armor-bearing and large-sword-carrying black knight, Zelgius. Lovely.

“Zelgius…” And here you were, summoner; lacking cloak, epic-hero-shooting-gun, and… pants. “Is there a, uh, problem?” Without missing a beat you pulled the crumpled blanket off the bed. May as well be your cloak now, with how much you’ve been sulking in here lately. How befitting of the summoner of Askr. Whatever, crisis averted, your lower region was now shrouded by your blanket.

Damn, Zelgius looked as awkward as you felt. Small comfort. As soon as he could speak, he would get the point. Wasn’t like him to beat around the bush.

“Commander Anna… along with Alfonse, and Sharena, have said you refuse to leave your chambers. Why?” Man, gotta love that about him. He knew something else was up, though, he’s not stupid. No, he was giving you a chance to avoid… whatever was about to happen, if you wanted to.

“You know why.” So you opened the door wider and invited him in. Didn’t seem like he was gonna leave you alone, fine. Let him watch the summoner wallow in their own pity.

“… You know I’m not used to this sort of thing.” He said.

“I gotta admit, its kinda fun to see you squirm, though.” You smiled a bit, but Zelgius wasn’t quite sure that was good, for him at least. “What made you… want to do this yourself? There are plenty of heroes who are probably better at comforting people that you, you know.”

“I’m aware…” He was quiet for a few moments after, as if debating on what to say next. “But.. I do not think they care as much as I do.” Honestly, it was adorable watching him try to say he cared without overstepping his boundaries. You weren’t aware of this before now, but due to his current level of unease, it was easy to tell he cared a little more than he let on. Or did he? Probably not. Who knows? Certainly not you.

“Well, its kind of you to take time out of your day to check on me, but really I’d rather deal with this myself. I’d rather people not know I can get like this, in fact.” You added, sitting back on the bed. Zelgius took the seat at your desk, pulling it out to face you. What was this, an intervention? “What would the Heroes think, seeing the Summoner they all look up to… just, lying in bed because on some ‘mental illness’ bull crap.

“It is a disability, is it not? Not quite like a broken arm or bleeding wound but… debilitating all the same. Should you not take the steps to take care of it like one would any physical ailment?” he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to him. Maybe it was, who knows. It all seemed rather black and white to him.

“Well, yeah but I just-” it wasn’t like him to be rude, but he cut you off before you could mutter out more excuses.

“And any Hero worth their title would know full well that, Summoner. Your allies have your back. We…” A pause, a deep breath. Green eyes closed, only to open and focus on your tired continuance “I, have your back, and more, Summoner. Tell me how I can help you through this.” There went your heart, beating wildly in your chest at his sincere words. Probably the most genuine thing you’ve felt today.

“Zelgius…” You paused, unsure if you should let on just how touched your were by his offering of affection. “Honestly… I can’t I really know what will help me at this point. But, um, it means a lot hearing how much you care… and are willing to help.” Your turn to take a deep breath, offer a smile that probably hasn’t genuinely met your lips in a few weeks. “I don’t know… if you would, maybe, err, be up for it” You felt silly, as if you were 15 again and dealing with a crush in high school. “But… I think if you could just… hear me out? You don’t even have to offer any advice, if you feel you can’t but… could you listen, just for a little while?” You felt as if you had no one to relay your own sorrows to; no one to tell that your day was shitty, no one to cry to when your tactics failed or when a Hero was hurt on your account. It piled up and… you wanted release, despite how inserious you took yourself, and your own emotions.

Maybe for once, here, it was okay to let someone in… to maybe help with that.

“It would be by my honor to do so, Summoner.”


	2. Music for Longing Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, remembering I did indeed have more Zelgius fics to post here: oh yeah here your order

The sun had just risen over the horizon, basking the land of Askr in its orange hues. The chill of the night still hung in the air, and to Zelgius’s armor as well. He was tired, but dared not show it as he neared closer to the castle. Along with the chill, a pleasant sound was in the air; it was still far away, but from here he could tell it was some sort of instrument. Any number of heroes could be playing, but he noted that the noise was near where your room was; which, was information he needed to be privy to, in case of enemy attack during the night. You were everyone’s top priority, after all. 

As he came closer, that sound became quite pleasant; he realized someone was probably playing the violin in the early hours. It was a song he didn’t quite recognize, but sill it was soothing to both the ears and soul. As he rounded the corner, he could see the window to your room, open wide to let the fresh morning in. Music poured out, telling of a world he couldn’t understand. Still, Zelgius wanted to, so he crept closer. Close enough that he found himself standing just outside your window, shielding the morning sun that illuminated the room.

You figured it was just a cloud passing overhead (though you could have sworn the sky was clear before you began playing) so you went ahead and kept playing; letting your bow ride along the strings, your fingers expertly trail across the instrument. When your song was done, you opend your eyes and let out a sigh and smiled.

“You’re talented, Summoner.” You jumped back, placing a hand on your beating heart and grasping your violin a little tighter. There, the source of the sound stood; Zelgius was… right outside your open window, looking in with a small smile. “I didn’t know you could play.”

“Goodness! You gave me quite a scare!” Your heart was still beating, but you dropped your hand. “I didn’t expect to see you there!” And goodness, did it embarrass you that he heard you playing. “I, um, thank you though. I’ve been playing since I was a child…” You admitted, looking at the instrument fondly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that song though?” He trailed, obviously expecting an answer.

“Oh, no, I don’t think you would. It was a classic from my world. But… I don’t have the sheet music for it, so I worry with how long I’ve been here I’ve strayed from how the original sounded.” You laughed a little.

“Either way, it sounded lovely” Oh, why did he have to make your heart flutter so?

“I. Well…” You muttered, fiddling a little bit. “I have something I wrote? Would you um, like to hear it as well? It wrote it for you…” You said the last part much quieter, under your breath and quick hoping Zelgius didn’t notice. He did, though, but you he figured you knowing that much wouldn't do you much good. 

“I would be honored, _____” Once more he smiled, and you took a deep breath, raising your instrument with shaking hands. You rested it under your chin, and raised your bow. Slowly, you began to play, and became numb to the world around you; it was just you, your bow, and your violin, and the beautiful music you made with it. Zelgius admired how absorbed you got into your music; it reminded him very much how he got into his own training.

All too soon he felt, the music was over. Bow and instrument placed in their proper case, you turned to him and spoke. “So um.. did you like it?” You held your hands behind your back, swaying a little as you looked up at him.

“It was a heartfelt gift from you to me, how could I not?” He looked so sincere, sweet smiling and shining eyes, you nearly fainted.

“You heard that huh…” You had stepped closer to the open window, and Zelgius reached over to you, one hand resting gently on your cheek.

“_____, I must confess, as much as I am taken with your music, I’m taken with you as well.” Goodness if he smiled any more, and said such sweet things any longer, your heart might not be able to take it!

“R-really?” You squeaked out. “I-I mean, I…” You were a stuttering mess, unable to process the words he just said, but also unable to focus your mind on anything else.

“You’ve taken my heart, _____. I love you.” How did he manage to remain so calm in the center of so much affection?

“I-I, I…” You were struggling with your words so much, you bowed your head as his hand fell. “Me too..” Was all you managed to get out, sighing at the end. He let out a small chuckled, tilting your head back but to be greeted by his smile once more. Your blushing face only made him happier.

“I can’t wait to hear you play for me more in the future.” You were only getting more flustered at his word, it was too much to take in.

“T-thank you Zelgius! But I uh, really must get ready for the day!” And with that you pulled back the curtains to cover his surprised form, and grabbed your face in your hands. “Oh goodness…”

“I know where your room is, _____.”


	3. Who I am with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest appearances made by Helbendi and Ylgr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, maybe because I just happen to enjoy my longer pieces. This one was fun though because I really like the dynamic between Helbendi and Ylgr

“Oh come on…” You groaned, being tossed unceremoniously on the ground was never all that fun. “Care to be a little more gentle, ass hole?” You managed to get into a sitting position (having both your hands and feet bound made doing so kinda hard) but once sitting, you were able to glare at your captor, Helbendi.

“Care to be a little quieter, Summoner? I have no problem delivering you to Surtur dead.” He growled out, not even paying attention to you. Instead, he looked past you, to a smaller form behind you. “And you, brat. Don’t even think about untying her.” Helbendi warned. You looked back, to a young girl behind you, dressed in clothing from Nifl. But why would the enemy captor a little girl…? Presumably, Helbendi left after that, no doubt to hold off the incoming Askr forces. With you gone, they must have been desperate. Quietly, you looked the girl up and down. She looked familiar, for whatever reason.

“Are you really the Summoner?” She gaped, walking around you a bit in the single cell the two of you shared.

“The one and only…” You mumbled out. “Just call me _____, okay? I’m not really much now without Breidablik right now…” How stupid could you have been to leave, alone, without it? “I just wanted a moment by myself and now my whole army is probably falling to shambles looking for me…” You closed your eyes and shook your head a little. The little girl eyed you curiously.

“Well… I’m Ylgr, youngest Princess of Nifl, Summoner _____!” She smiled, despite the situation. “I’ve been here a while… but Helbendi has been pretty nice to me…” She wondered allowed.

“Good to know the enemy has a soft spot for children…” You hummed, looking for some way to untie your bindings.

“Oh here, let me!” Yglr came over and untied your wrists, allowing you to untie your ankles as well. Seemed she had no qualms not listening to mister Helbendi, then.

“Thanks… If you're Nifl Royalty, you must be Fjorm’s sister.” You stood to your full height, scanning the little cell for any lapse of security. Ylgr nodded happily.

“Yeah! Have you seen her?” She saw you scanning the area. “Oh…we’re… pretty much stuck here.” She admitted, with a sigh. “I’ve been here for a little while, and I wasn’t even small enough to fit through the bars.” She frowned a little though.

“Yeah I have but… this is bad, but I would be so much less jittery if I just had Breidablik with me….” You felt like some sort of drug addict, who know you would get worse separation anxiety with a glowing gun than your phone? “At least the enemy can’t get to it if its still with my army… maybe this is for the better.”

“Um, are you just going to talk to yourself the whole time?” Ylgr asked, pouting a bit.

“Oh, uh, sorry Ylgr… I guess I just do that when I’m nervous.”

~*~

Zelgius knew, the moment he saw that Breidablik was still here, and you were not, that there was something wrong. The tactical leader of their army (and his lover) was now missing and needed immediate replacement. Zelgius was no stranger to leading an army, and with his beloved captured by the enemy now, there was no time to lose. Just upon seeing his smug face, Zelgius knew it was Helbendi who captured you. But Helbendi was a smart man, and didn’t let that fact out in the open. Still, every moment away from you, spent fighting Muspell’s forces, worried him. Were they hurting you, would you be okay with him, or even any other hero to protect you? Were you even alive?

But the glow of Breidablik gave him hope; it was tied to you, in whatever strange way. He was certain its glow would only cease after you did.

Other heroes had been unwillingly made to fight as well; and as much as Zelguis wanted to break through their ranks without caring about casualties of the enemies, he knew better than that. If you were to hear that enemy heroes had been killed in your absence (due to his sheer terror of losing you) no doubt you would be upset. But the time taken in a proper fight was costly; time spent making sure they were broke of their contract was more time he was separated from you.

First it was a young cavalier; then it was a power mage woman. And then a dancer. The two prior made powerful foes, and with the support of the dancer, it was hard to make forward progress. But still, even without you here, your tactics played out well. And perhaps, knowing your absence, heroes worked harder. It wasn’t a great situation, but your army under Zelgius’s pushed the enemy back to their final line, where finally the Heroes and Helbendi stood, ready to defend their final line.

~*~

“Hey, Summoner, brat.” You glared at Helbendi as he appeared once more, this time with two armed soldiers by his side. He opened the cell door “Its time for you to march to the capitol; big guy is waiting for you. I have to go fight.” Your heart swelled, knowing your allies were close. You gripped Ylgr’s hand tightly. You didn’t have anything to say to him, but she did.

“Why do you listen to a man like that?” She asked. “What point is there?” Helbeni frowned.

“I’ll die if I don’t. Or I’ll die if I lose. The only way to move up is to win. I have people I need to protect.” Was all he said.

“…Like a little sister?” She smiled coyly.

“Just take them and move to the Capitol. And watch out for the Summoner, she’s desperate.” He growled, neither confirming or denying Ylgr’s statement. The cell door was opened and you were roughly grabbed by the arm, but you didn’t let go of Ylgr’s hand. The other solider guided her out more gently, thank goodness.

“Really, afraid of me when I’m defenseless? That’s cute.” You laughed, being taken a different direction than the one Helbendi went. Ylgr’s eyes followed him, frowning a bit.

“That’s not very fair…” She pouted. You frowned at her, and let out a little sigh.

“Some things are, Ylgr. Like…” And you hated to say this, especially being dragged off by his orders, but… “Sometimes, good people are forced to do bad things.”

“I… think I understand.” She nodded a bit. The Soldiers, if they even heard you talking to her, didn’t seem to care.

“Be on your guard, okay little one?” You warned her.

“Always.” She winked back, and you smiled. The two of you were sure to get out of this.

Helbendi didn’t really care about the Summoner, hell once you were dead, his life would be much easier, but… It felt wrong to let Ylgr go to Surtur. Still, he had a job to do, and that damn Order of Heroes made quick work of all of his men. Soon, he was out facing the opposing army. There, leading them was not the white-cloaked Summoner, as he had been told before, but a man of jet black armor, with a deep-set frown set on his face.

“You finally made it you pieces of Flith!” He let a grin fall on his face, gripping the handle of his axe tighter. “This ain’t all of you, is it? Fine, I’ll just take my axe and chop all your necks.” He chuckled. Fjorm spoke as Zelgius continued his glare.

“Our heroes are as powerful as a whole squad of your men, Helbendi. You fall here!” Everyone took that as their chance to attack; Zelgius had no hesitation.

A soldier here, heroes under contract, even Helbendi himself; Zelgius was sure no one stood in his path to you, he was ready to strike down everyone. And when the time came that he did have Helbendi under his blade, the man chuckled.

“Tell me, where is the Summoner?” His voice was nearly a growl. Helbendi only chuckled.

“She’s being taken to the capital by my men.” Zelgius didn’t even care after that, all he hoped was that you hadn’t gotten far, that maybe you weren’t even farther into enemy territory. It hadn’t even been a full day since your capture, but still he felt crazy knowing you were unsafe. Being unable to protect you like this was hell.

Helbendi was thrown to the ground (very similar as he had done to you; perhaps karma at work), and Zelgius entered the small fortress. The cells were empty, but the back entrance was hastily left open.

~*~

Somehow, you had pulled the sword off the man that was guiding Ylgr; and even more amazingly, had convinced the enemy you knew how to wield it. With both of them fleeing with mutters of “I didn’t want to fight anyways” and “fuck this I didn’t sign up to watch prisoners”. Thus, you and Ylgr walked back to the fort Helbendi guarded. From the setting sun in the smoldering sky, your forces should have taken it back by now anyway.

The walk back was short, and straightforward, so soon you saw the fort in sight. With hope, Ylgr and you would be able to hold up in there if the fighting was still going on. But, to your amazement (and his as well by the look on his face) Zelgius was standing at the back door now, frozen as he watched you calmly walk up with Ylgr.

“Do you know him?” Ylgr asked, doubting perhaps that you could take him on in a fight. She was right, though.

“Zelgius! It's so good to see you!” You called back, waving. “Come on Ylgr, our allies have made it!” You grinned, having her run with you as you made it back.

“_____…” Zelgius met you half way and caught you in his arms, pulling you into a tight hug. His armor hurt a bit, but you were so happy to see him you didn’t even mind. He pulled only so he could speak again. “I’m so sorry I let this happen. I failed to protect you…” He shook his head.

“Hey, it's okay. I’m fine. It's my fault for being so careless.” You held his cheek and smiled. “Besides, I made a new friend.” You stood back to let Ylgr be in view. Other people were at the back entrance now, including Fjorm who gasped.

“Ylgr?” Said child burst into a grin and ran towards Fjorm.

“Fjorm!” Ylgr jumped into her sister’s arms, simply happy to see her.

“They’re sisters” You smiled, but Zelgius shook his head.

“I only care about you. I was…” He hesitated but spoke anyway. “I was scared to lose you, _____.” he admitted.

“I… I understand.” You nodded. “It was stupid to go out alone, especially without Breidablik…” You shook your head. Speaking of said gun Zelgius pulled it out.

“I thought you might miss it.” He placed it in your hands, and you smiled.

“You wouldn’t believe how nervous I was without it.” You put it on its holster on your belt. “I feel weird without it, now. But.. thank you, for everything. I have no doubt you did everything in your power to get here in a speedy time.”

“Anything for you.” His gloved hand held your cheek, and you placed your own over it. “I’m just glad I’ll be able to protect you again.”


	4. Stay With Me, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied character death, but that's about it for this one.

You didn’t understand why it was so cold. There was fire all around you, you could see its beautiful red and orange hues dance just beyond your half-lidded gaze. You always liked fire; something about its warmth was so comforting. But seeing it, and being cold as well… it was strange, yes, but it wasn't bad.

You could feel something rough just under your back. It didn’t feel too comfortable, though, but it actually comforted you. It was getting hard to hear, though, you swear someone was speaking. Green clouded your vision, now, far brighter than the fire that contrasted it. Why did it seem so familiar? You loved that shade of green, but why?

Warm metal met the skin of your cheek, and you thought it felt nice compared to the coolness you felt. You moved your head closer to it. Both your cheeks were held by the warmth and you smiled.

The world became less blurred, and your realized the green you were looking into were eyes. Eyes of the man you loved. Was he speaking? You could see his mouth moving, but couldn’t quite catch the words.

“Zelgius? Come… closer, I can’t hear” He leaned in closer, concern laced on his face.

“You have to stay with me, _____” Was your head laying in his lap? How cute, he was never this romantic.

“Where else would I go? I don’t want to leave you.” You closed your eyes a moment, and you could hear his panicked voice.

“Open your eyes!” You slowly opened them, still smiling.

“I’m just… sleepy, that’s all. My eyes are tired.” You wanted to close them again, but Zelgius looked so sad… “Don’t be sad, if it makes you happy I’ll stay awake with you.” He nodded, smiling, though you could have sworn it looked like a grimace. “Keep me warm, okay? I’m cold.” You took long blinks, moving closer to him.

“Anything…” He pulled you closer, huddling you to him.

“Zelgius? Promise me you’ll stay.”

“I promise” Your eyelids felt heavy, you had to close them.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my eyes open for longer…” It was only getting colder, maybe when you woke up you would be somewhere warm and safe…


End file.
